


Winter Song

by porcelainsimplicity



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Christmas Eve, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Argh!!!”  Charles let out a scream and threw the sheets of paper in front of him across the room, letting his head drift forward until it rested on the piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlett_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Phoenix/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! I know it's not quite Christmas yet but if I don't post this today I'm sure I'll forget about it, and I don't want to do that.
> 
> This is for Scarlett. <3

“Argh!!!” Charles let out a scream and threw the sheets of paper in front of him across the room, letting his head drift forward until it rested on the piano. “This is such shit. All of it. I can't write a single fucking thing.”

He banged his head against the piano until he heard the sound of someone sitting down next to him. “Don't say it.”

“I'm not going to say a thing,” came Erik's voice. “I just brought you a cup of tea.”

Charles glanced over to where Erik sat down a cup and saucer, and he took a deep breath. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” Erik said, wrapping an arm around Charles's shoulders and pulling him close. “You just need to relax.”

“I can't relax,” Charles said, sitting up and leaning into the embrace. “I have to have this song done for Raven by the end of the day. THE END OF THE DAY, ERIK.”

“You do not need to yell at me,” Erik said, letting his fingers come up and tangle in Charles's hair. “What about that one you were playing the other day? That sounded good.”

“That's not for Raven,” Charles snapped, reaching for his cup. “That's not for anyone.”

“Well, it should be,” Erik said. “It's beautiful.”

Charles took a long sip of his tea before putting the cup back in the saucer and leaning into Erik again. “The worst thing I ever did was start writing songs for Raven.”

“We wouldn't have met if you didn't start writing songs for Raven,” Erik pointed out.

“Yes we would have,” Charles said. “It was only a matter of time before Raven introduced us.”

“Charles.”

“I love you, I do, but unless you can suddenly write a song, you're no good to me at the moment,” Charles said, looking over at Erik. “You're just distracting me.”

“Because you need some distraction,” Erik said, pressing a kiss to Charles's forehead. “But alright. I will go back to my writing.”

Charles sighed as Erik let go of him and stood up, watching him walk away. “Erik?”

“What?”

“What's the chapter you're working on called?”

Erik turned around and smiled at him. “Winter Song.”

“I can't wait to read it.”

“And I can't wait to hear it,” Erik said, his smile turning into a smirk. “Winter Song, Charles.”

“Winter Song,” Charles said, turning back to the piano. “Winter Song.”

For the next several hours, he worked. Charles's fingers danced along the piano keys, stopping only for him to scribble out notes or cross them out angrily when they no longer sounded right. All the while, he kept the name of that chapter Erik was writing in his head. Winter Song, Winter Song, Winter Song.

When he heard Erik call out that he was going to start cooking dinner, Charles groaned. Dinner meant that it was close to seven, which meant that Raven would be showing up at nine expecting to hear her new single for the first time. He wasn't ready. He wasn't ever going to be ready.

Erik didn't bother trying to force Charles to the table, instead walking over to the piano and setting his plate on top of it. He knew it was futile, that Charles wouldn't eat until the song was done, but he set it there all the same. He pressed a kiss to the top of Charles's head and walked away, sitting down in his office with his own plate. He wasn't about to tell Charles that the chapter had been done for six hours. Definitely not.

When the doorbell rang at precisely nine, Charles sucked in a deep breath and slammed his fingers down on the piano. It wasn't ready. He wasn't ready, dammit. Erik found himself at the door and welcoming Raven and Hank in, pressing a kiss to both of Raven's cheeks before she scampered into Charles's music room to hear the song.

“I'm sorry that this is happening on Christmas Eve,” Hank said, shaking Erik's hand.

“It's alright,” Erik said. “I don't think he would have concentrated much on tomorrow if he hadn't finished it anyway.”

“Is it done?” Hank asked, looking down the hall to where Raven had disappeared. 

“I have no idea,” Erik said, hanging up Raven's coat. “I've been pretty much avoiding him for hours.”

“She's so excited,” Hank said. “She told me she just knows this one is going to hit number one.”

“Of course it is,” Erik said, starting to walk down the hallway. “They always do.”

“I know they do,” Hank said, “but she always worries they won't.”

Erik laughed. “So does Charles.”

They didn't go into the music room, instead settling in the sitting room. Hank looked around at the Christmas wonderland that Charles had concocted out of all the decorations that Erik was still getting used to, and he shook his head. “Charles really does go overboard, doesn't he?”

“Christmas is his favorite holiday,” Erik said, shrugging. “I let him do what he wants.”

“And Hanukkah?” Hank asked, sitting down in one of the chairs while Erik settled on the sofa.

Erik pointed across the room and Hank looked over to see a gigantic menorah in front of the window. “Good lord.”

“He said he saw it and thought it was a perfect addition to the decorations,” Erik said, smiling. “I couldn't tell him no.”

They both fell silent as they heard the piano begin, and soon the melodic sounds of the piano mixing with Charles's voice drifted down the hallway. Erik closed his eyes and let the notes and lyrics wash over him, smiling at every Winter Song reference that Charles could pack into it. It wasn't long before Raven's voice joined in, and Erik's smile got wider. If she was singing already, that meant she loved it.

The song came to an end and Raven screamed with excitement, and Erik let out a long sigh of relief. “Thank God.”

“No kidding,” Hank said, standing up as Raven came running into the room and jumping into his arms. “So you like it baby?”

“It's going to hit number one, I just know it,” Raven said, wrapping her legs around Hank's waist and kissing him soundly.

“Why didn't I get a celebration like that?” Charles asked as he walked into the room. “I'm the one who wrote the bloody thing!”

Raven pulled back and Hank set her down. “Charles, ick. You're like my brother.”

“Learn to take a joke, Raven,” Charles said, collapsing onto the sofa next to Erik. “I'll take a kiss from you though.”

Erik rolled his eyes but dutifully kissed Charles deeply. “It's beautiful,” he whispered as he pulled back. “What's it called?”

“What do you think?” Charles said, grinning at him. “Winter Song, of course.”

“Of course.”

“Don't take this the wrong way, Charles,” Raven said, “but we're leaving now.”

“I am not taking that in any way other than you wanting to get home before Santa gets there,” Charles said, laughing when Raven rolled her eyes. “Go. I understand.”

“Yeah, like we don't have the same ideas right now,” Raven said, taking Hank by the hand and leading him towards the door. “We'll let ourselves out!”

Charles laughed as Erik nuzzled him. “So was that worth all the torture of the day?”

“I would have preferred it wasn't on Christmas Eve,” Charles said, leaning into Erik's touch. “But the reason that it took so long was because I spent most of the week working on your Christmas present, which of course you've already ruined.”

“The song I heard the other day?” Erik asked, and Charles nodded. “It really is beautiful.”

“Another one for your personal album,” Charles said. “Raven's not getting her hands on it.”

“She'd make it a hit.”

“I don't care about it being a hit. I care about you being the only person who ever hears it.”

Erik pressed a kiss behind Charles's ear. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Charles said, turning and catching Erik's lips in a kiss. “Traditional Christmas Eve?”

Erik grinned at him. “We're getting to old to have sex on the floor in front of the Christmas tree.”

“No we're not,” Charles said, laughing. “Come on.”

“Like I can say no to you,” Erik said, pulling away. “I'll get the pillows and blankets, you get the rest.”

“Got it.”


End file.
